Some Hearts
by blonde-gal
Summary: Some hearts they just get all the right breaks. Some hearts have the stars on their side. Some hearts they just have it so easy. But not mine. AU Troyella. R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: High School Musical never happened. This story was inspired by Carrie Underwood's song _Some Hearts._**

**A/N: I've finished writing this story, so the update rate is entirely based on your interest in it. So Review.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own High School Musical. I didn't even get the second movie on dvd for Christmas. :(**

* * *

Gabriella Montez stared out of the window of the plane. She had never been one of the few lucky ones. Since her mother's company transferred her all the time she never had time to make friends. When she wasn't the freaky math girl she was ripped away from her friends the instant she made some. Her mother promised that this would be the last move. 

How many times had she heard that line? The first time was when she was in elementary school. Her mother's company was not going to transfer her until the summer before she started middle school. They transferred her halfway through fifth grade. Then they promised that her mother wouldn't be transferred until she finished middle school. Her mother's company transferred when she was in seventh grade. Of course, the company had transferred her mother many more times, they just did not promise not to. So now her mother's company was saying that she wouldn't be transferred until she finished high school, Gabriella was predicting she would be transferred in the middle of senior year.

"It will be different this time, sweetie," her mother stated. "I won't let them uproot you."

"Yes, mom," Gabriella replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Gabriella remembered hearing that there are two types of people, those who are born lucky and those who have to make their own luck. She placed herself in the third category, those who just aren't lucky.

Gabriella definitely wasn't born lucky. If she was born lucky then her father wouldn't have left their family when she was in kindergarten. If she was born lucky then her mother's company wouldn't have transferred her as many times as they had. If she was born lucky someone of the other gender would look at her as something more than an easy lay. She was never given anything easy, so she was not the type of person that was born lucky.

Gabriella was not a person who made their own luck either, believe her, she tried. The first time she tried to make her own luck was with a really cute boy named Bryan. She dressed nice for their dates and was the perfect "girlfriend". Bryan did not think so. If she had made her own luck she would have been the perfect girlfriend and have had the perfect boyfriend. She would not have found him in bed with her best friend. If Gabriella could make her own luck then she wouldn't have been regarded as an Einsteinette. She would have been regarded as a cute and smart girl. She was revered as freaky math girl, so that's who she was. Gabriella could never catch a break.

Gabriella was the third type of person. The one who bad things happen to and she can't even make them decent. Her only consolation was that since she was one of the unlucky ones she did not have to worry about her conscience screaming at her that it was wrong to judge people. So she categorized them as the born lucky, the type of person who made their own luck, or a kindred spirit. Gabriella started rating the people on the first day of East High.

On her first day at East High she ran into a girl named Sharpay. She was one of those people that were born lucky. She strutted around in her sparkly pink outfits and paraded around her wealth. Sharpay got the lead in all musicals and had the world handed to her on a silver platter, or a platinum platter as was more hip. Sharpay aimed for the stars, and she would most likely reach them because the stars were on her side. Gabriella swore she would avoid her.

Her brother Ryan should have been like his sister, but since he was constantly over shadowed he was probably more of a kindred spirit. All the luck fell to his sister and he couldn't break out of her shadow to make his own luck, therefore he was in the third category. However he was never out of his sister's radar and so Gabriella couldn't talk to him.

There was a girl in her chemistry class, Taylor, who was one of those people that made their own luck. Taylor was an Einsteinette as well, but she did not long for more. Taylor worked her butt off to get her grades and she worked to keep her friends. She had a good life, not filled with sparkle, but it was good. Taylor could be a friend; Gabriella made a mental note to get to know her more.

The entire basketball team, minus the captain, was made up of those who made their own luck. Gabriella could see, even though they avoided her, that they were hard workers. They did not focus on academics at all, but they focused on sports, which makes them go getters. Therefore the basketball team was made up of people who worked for their luck.

The captain, Troy, was one of those who was born lucky. He was cute, smart, and athletic. How much luckier can you be? Troy was very sweet, though. Ms. Darbus assigned him to show her around and he didn't even flinch. Then he acknowledged her outside of class, totally uncharacteristic of a jock. Troy would talk to her, so friendship was possible, but not probable.

The final person she met was a kindred spirit. Kelsi was and underappreciated pianist. She was a wonderful composer that was always taken advantage of and looked down on. She did not have many friends, she, like Gabriella, had acquaintances. Personally, Gabriella was thrilled to have a friend in music. But having a friend had a huge downside. Kelsi did not want Sharpay to be in her musical and take advantage of it again. For the past three productions Sharpay changed the songs to match her style, never mind that Sharpay's personal style did not match the style of the musical.

"I mean Gabriella, she's an actress. Why doesn't she act like she likes the songs I write that fit the production," Kelsi complained to Gabriella in class.

So Kelsi's solution was to have Gabriella be the star. Gabriella accidentally let it slip that she can sing. So now Gabriella had to find a partner to try out with, get over her stage fright and beat the drama queen in her own domain. Did she mention to Kelsi that she was not lucky?

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: High School Musical never happened. This story was inspired by Carrie Underwood's song _Some Hearts._**

**A/N: I've finished writing this story, so the update rate is entirely based on your interest in it. So Review.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own High School Musical. I didn't even get the second movie on dvd for Christmas. :(**

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed talking to Kelsi. "You don't understand Kelsi. I don't have any luck. I've never had anything good in my life. This is hopeless."

"It is not hopeless Gabriella. All you need to do is find a partner to sing with you. Talent should do the rest," Kelsi replied in a reassuring manner.

"How do you know I'm talented? You've never even heard me sing."

"Well you are very modest so when you say you sing decently, you must be amazing."

"And you know all this from knowing me, what, two days."

"Of course. Come on Gabriella, you can't bail on me now."

"I'm not bailing, I'm just going through my nightly freak out." Gabriella could just picture Kelsi rolling her eyes.

"Good-night Gabriella."

"Night Kelsi." After hanging up with Kelsi, Gabriella went to look out her window. She waited to see the first star and when she did she made a wish. But knowing her luck somebody else saw the star a fraction of a second before her and got her wish.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and got ready to face another day. Gabriella had to walk to school. She wasn't born lucky enough to be given her own car, besides she wouldn't be able to drag it around the country ever time her mom gets transferred. She also couldn't create luck by getting a friend to drive her, so she had to walk. She wasn't even lucky enough to be walking with Kelsi because Kelsi lived on the other side of the school and her parent's drove her. Gabriella was just glad it wasn't raining.

Gabriella walked into the front doors and went to her locker. She exchanged pleasantries with Taylor. Taylor tried to convince her to join the Scholastic Decathlon Team, Gabriella declined. With Gabriella's luck the question she would get would be something that a college student couldn't do. She wasn't going to subject herself to the option.

Upon walking into homeroom she saw a basketball flying at her. Gabriella ducked and reached out to catch the ball at the same time. She caught it with the tips of her fingers, it broke her finger nail. Did she mention that she was unlucky?

"Sorry about that," Troy called as he came to retrieve the ball.

"It's okay," Gabriella replied. Honestly it wasn't that bad, she was expecting the ball to hit her face. Since it didn't it was all good. Anyway, Kelsi has a nail file with her at all times. Troy shot her a winning smile and Gabriella went to her seat. During class Troy's cell phone went off and he got detention. At least it wasn't her.

During lunch Gabriella slipped in milk and dumped her food all over Sharpay. While the view of Sharpay covered in chili cheese fries was funny, the image of Ms. Darbus after the fact wasn't. Gabriella now had a detention, stupid luck.

During music class Kelsi was a sympathetic ear. Gabriella practiced the audition song with Kelsi. The teacher believed in independent work and presentations at the end of the month, so Gabriella was free to work with Kelsi. Gabriella basically had the song memorized; now all she had to do was add that personal flair. Kelsi was thrilled and confident that Gabriella would knock Sharpay off her pedestal, well as soon as she got a partner.

After the final period of the day, Gabriella headed to theater for detention, Darbus style. She ended up painting scenery for the musical. She got paint on her new pants and glitter in her hair. All in all it wasn't that bad. The glitter would wash out and the paint gave the pants a punk edge. It was something different.

After detention ended Gabriella started to head home. It began to rain.

"Hey Gabriella, need a ride?" Troy called from his truck. Gabriella nodded and ran to the car, trying to avoid the rain.

"Thanks Troy," she called, slightly breathless from her run.

"No prob." They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence with Gabriella just giving directions. Turns out Troy just lives across the street from her.

"So Gabriella, how do you like East High?"

"It's good. Though Kelsi is determined I find I partner to try out for the winter musical with."

"Kelsi she's the quiet girl that sits next to you in homeroom, right?"

"Yes, she's also the composer and writer for the musical."

"Why does she want you to find a partner and try out?"

"She doesn't want Sharpay to star and change all the songs, again." Troy nodded.

"Are you any good?"

"I'm decent."

"So you're amazing." Gabriella shot him a look. "You're too modest, Gabriella."

"And you know this how?"

"I've been watching you."

"Stalker!"

"Not in that way, I just notice things."

"It's okay. Kelsi says the same thing."

The rest of the ride was silent, though the ride was only pull into his and she'd run through the rain. He said absolutely not, even said that pulling into his driveway is easier if he could just back up.

"Thanks for the ride, Troy," Gabriella stated while unbuckling her seatbelt.

"No problem Gabriella. I can drive you to school tomorrow, too, if you want, that is."

"I'd like that a lot Troy." Before Gabriella could make her mad dash to her door Troy called out.

"Oh, Gabriella, I'd be honored if you would let me sing with you in the audition."

Gabriella gave Troy a smile that made him go weak at the knees. "Thanks Troy." With that Gabriella ran inside to keep dry.

Troy went home and thought about the beautiful brunette that lit up his day with her smile. It was really too bad she didn't smile that often. Troy also dwelled on the fact that he just agreed to sign up for a musical. What else was he going to do, he couldn't play basketball anymore.

Troy went into his room and sat down on his bed. Around six his mother came in with two ice bags for his shins. All the running that his father made the team do was destroying his shins. When Troy went to the doctor, the doctor said that if continued basketball at the level he was at then he faced a serious possibility of shattering his shins and never being able to run again. Regretfully Troy had to tell his team tomorrow, thankfully his dad supported him. Apparently his luck was running out.

Gabriella ran into her bedroom and jumped spun onto the bed. She called Kelsi to tell her that she got a partner to try out with, Gabriella was slowly getting her hearing back. Gabriella was glad that her to do list was growing shorter. She only had to get over her stage fright and beat the drama queen in her own domain, the partner thing was taken care of. For the first time in four years Gabriella did not look for the first star in order to get a wish and change her luck. Gabriella felt that her luck was slowly changing for the better.

* * *

**You know the drill, REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: High School Musical never happened. This story was inspired by Carrie Underwood's song _Some Hearts._**

**A/N: I've finished writing this story, so the update rate is entirely based on your interest in it. So Review. 1 chapter left!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own High School Musical. I didn't even get the second one for Christmas. :(**

* * *

The next morning Gabriella got up and waited for Troy. Of course, since they didn't agree on a time to meet Gabriella had to get up and be ready an hour before she normally would. Troy might be one of those kids who went to school really early, but she doubted that. Troy ended up picking Gabriella up at the time when she would leave to walk to school.

The car ride was really awkward. It was filled with quick glances and silence. Gabriella checked to make sure that Troy still wanted to sing, and Troy assured her that he did. They agreed to practice during music because Troy had a free period then, and Kelsi had apparently cleared it with the music teacher. When they got to school, Troy and Gabriella quickly separated.

Gabriella went to talk to Kelsi and get in some last minute practicing. Troy went to go break it to his team that he couldn't play basketball anymore. They were pissed to say the least. They kept trying to figure out why Troy was quitting, but when he explained the thing about his legs his true friends understood. Chad, Jason, and Zeke were upset that he was quitting, but understood. The rest of his team was under the belief that he should play and deal with the consequences later. Chad punched the kid who actually had the nerve to say that.

The day passed very uneventfully. Gabriella did not spill her lunch on the drama queen and she cemented her tentative friendship with Taylor..

When it came time for music class Gabriella was nervous about Troy hearing her sing. Gabriella went into class and greeted Kelsi. The teacher announced they had a transfer student, who was Troy. The teacher also stated that because he needed to put in grades for mid-quarter that Gabriella and Troy would need to perform something by the end of class. Everyone else in the class had given a performance right before Gabriella moved to Albuquerque. This announcement had Gabriella cursing her luck once again.

Troy came over and met Kelsi officially. Gabriella and Troy started practicing because Troy had the thought to perform the song that they'll be auditioning with. It was a disaster. Gabriella kept missing her entrances because she was so enthralled with Troy's voice. When Gabriella didn't mess up, Troy did because he had never sung with anyone else before. Since he had never sung with anyone then he kept singing her part.

The end of the period came all too fast. They hadn't gotten through the song once without some mishap. Gabriella was beyond panic mode, luckily was able to calm her down. He said something about kindergarten, but, with the hyperventilating, Gabriella didn't remember what he said. Kelsi cleared it with the teacher so Troy and Gabriella could use their music.

Troy and Gabriella got up on the mini stage and got ready to perform. Troy told Gabriella to take deep calming breaths and to just sing. He thought about telling her it doesn't matter if she messes it up because it was only one grade, but luckily he remembered that she was crazy about her grades. Kelsi played the intro and Gabriella came in on time. The entire performance was flawless; they didn't even need to use their music.

Gabriella looked out at the audience a couple times and she wasn't scared. Singing with Troy was very easy and all her stage fright just melted away. At the end of their performance everybody clapped enthusiastically. Gabriella blushed and looked over at Troy who was just eating up the praise. When Gabriella looked over at Kelsi she looked thrilled.

At the end of the day Gabriella was talking to Kelsi. Kelsi was expressing her delight over how Troy and Gabriella performed. She also shared a tidbit of news. Ms. Darbus didn't want to draw out auditions, so there would be no callbacks. Everyone got one chance to impress her. This got Gabriella freaking out, not that that is hard to do, but Kelsi calmed her down. The winning argument to keep Gabriella from dropping out of the auditions was the fact that it meant Sharpay wouldn't have a chance to intimidate her.

Meanwhile Troy was breaking it to his boys that he was trying out for a musical. They weren't that upset, seeing as he wasn't in basketball so he couldn't be distracted. Chad tried to tell him that he would have to wear tights and costumes, but Troy said he didn't care. When Zeke caught the love struck look on Troy's face it opened the door to teasing.

The boys grilled Troy about the girl for a little bit. But when they saw her, they agreed she was cute, for a smart girl. Troy smacked Chad on the back of the head. Troy ran to catch up with Gabriella, he was going to drive her home, but that wouldn't work if she walked home.

Gabriella saw Troy talking to his boys, so she figured she would just walk home. It was a nice day. Troy had other ideas. He caught up with her and drove her home. The ride was not awkward at all this time. Gabriella talked to him about everything and they agreed to meet during lunch to rehearse choreography. Troy said he was proud of her for overcoming her stage fright.

Before Gabriella could hop out of the car, Troy leaned over and pecked her cheek. Gabriella blushed and ran into her house. Gabriella finished her homework and then called Kelsi. They squealed for hours about Troy and Kelsi assured Gabriella that they would knock Sharpay off her pedestal.

Gabriella finished her conversation then went to go look for a star. She climbed out on her balcony and looked for stars. She wished on the first one she saw. However, since tomorrow was such a big day, she kept looking outside for a shooting star. Gabriella went to sleep, knowing that she only had one thing to do tomorrow. Beat the drama queen on her stage. Maybe her life was turning for the better, but she till wasn't a lucky one.

* * *

**REVIEW: )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: High School Musical never happened. This story was inspired by Carrie Underwood's song _Some Hearts._**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own High School Musical. I didn't even get the second movie on dvd for Christmas. :(**

* * *

Gabriella woke up in the morning and looked for a cute outfit to wear. This was the first time in a while that she actually worried about her appearance. The butterflies of nervousness were starting already.

Gabriella was barely waiting two minutes for Troy to show up. The ride to school was silent, but it wasn't awkward. Troy walked Gabriella to her locker, and they went over the plan again. They were going to be the last people to audition because that would give them a slight edge over the twins, and they needed every advantage they could get. So they would say they wanted to audition when Ms. Darbus called for last minute sign ups.

Gabriella was really nervous the entire day. She mixed the wrong chemicals together in chemistry. The only good thing about that was it stopped Taylor from bugging her to join the Scholastic Decathlon Team. She realized that she left her pre-calculus work at home, so she got a zero for that assignment. She had to do a cardiovascular workout in gym so she got all sweaty. The only upside was music.

During music Kelsi had arranged for Troy and Gabriella to go into the theater to practice. They got some choreography down. It wasn't anything major, no jazz squares, it was just natural. Kelsi said it fit. It appeared that Troy and Gabriella really were Minnie and Arnold. They just blended into the role.

For the rest of the day Gabriella was a ball of nerves. She managed to survive and slip into the theater while auditions were going on. Troy looked to his friends for support, because he was just as nervous. They made him laugh and promised to be there for him, even if he was the worst singer in the entire world.

Troy and Gabriella sat in the back of the theater, grimacing at the attempts of some people. It looked like Kelsi was getting ready to bang her head into the piano, as well. Nobody was good, well, except for Sharpay and Ryan but they hadn't performed yet. Around four, practice ended and the basketball team came in to support their former captain.

"I can't do this, Troy," whisper Gabriella, during a break.

"Sure you can, Gabriella. We've been practicing and you've performed in front of people already, you have no reason to be worried," Troy whispered reassuringly.

"But Troy, I'm not one of the lucky ones. I'm not like Sharpay, I wasn't born under a lucky star. I don't have everything in the cosmos going my way, in fact, I'm pretty sure the entire cosmos is against me. I've never caught a break in my entire life. Why would I start now?"

"Gabriella, I barely understood half of that, but I know you'll be fine. You are smart and beautiful and you don't need luck. You don't need luck because your talent can get you farther than luck ever could. You'll be fine and you'll know that I'm right next to you." Gabriella nodded and got ready to perform.

The moment of reckoning came. Ms. Darbus called for any last minute sign ups. Troy and Gabriella spoke in unison, "We'd like to audition, Ms. Darbus." She gave them an appraising look before nodding.

They got up on stage and Kelsi played the intro. It sounded completely different then Sharpay and Ryan's version. Gabriella forgot everything she was supposed to do, except sing. Their voices blended together in perfect harmony. Achieving something Ms. Darbus never heard before. Their reactions seemed to just flow into the song. It was not forced, it was beautiful and incomparable to anything else. When Troy and Gabriella finished he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Everyone who stayed burst into applause. Even Ryan, until his sister hit him. Ms. Darbus announced that they had the part and Gabriella sunk to the floor in happiness. Her to do list was complete. She found a partner to sing with, she overcame her stage fright and she beat the drama queen on her own stage. She vaguely heard someone with bushy hair call for a party at Troy's house.

Gabriella looked out from her porch at Troy's house. She declined the offer to party because she preferred hanging out with Kelsi to loud music. Kelsi just had call home to check in with her very strict parents.

"Hey," she heard a voice call from the side. She turned and looked at Troy. He was rewarded with a soft smile. "So why are you here, instead of over at the party."

"I'm hanging out with Kelsi and I didn't really feel like spilling "punch" on my self." Troy let out a chuckle.

"So, we're in the musical. Crazy, right?" Gabriella nodded.

"You're not backing out are you, because I really don't want to work with Ryan, I have a feeling it sister would try and get me kicked out." Troy shook his head.

Troy gazed at Gabriella. "Hey, Gabriella, do you think you would want to be my girlfriend?" Gabriella stared at him in shock, her heart was screaming yes, but her mouth wasn't cooperating. "If you don't want to its fine…" Gabriella put her finger to his lips.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Troy." He let out a huge smile.

"Great, well, I won't keep you from your girl's night. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned over and gave Gabriella a soft kiss.

Long after Kelsi went to sleep, Gabriella was staring up at the sky. She didn't see her shooting star the night before so she went to go look for it. Nothing much had changed over the week. Sharpay and Troy were still people that were born lucky, they had just hit a few snags in the road. The basketball team and Taylor were those who made their own luck and worked for their success. Kelsi and herself were still kindred spirits of the unlucky kind. But as Gabriella caught a glimpse of her shooting star and remembered Troy, she realized that even the unlucky hearts get lucky some times. Even her heart.

* * *

**The End. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
